Back to your heart
by Clow reed1
Summary: Songfic Takao no entiende la decision de Max de volver a EEUU. Basado en Beyblade G revolution, con una cancion de Backstreet boys


Back to your heart  
Sonfgfic  
TakaoxMax

_Es que no puedo vivir sin ti_  
_Por mas que lo intente_  
_Todas las noches sueño contigo_  
_Siempre desde el día que dijiste adiós_  
_Si no fuera un estúpido ahora podría decírtelo_  
_Si tan solo supieras..._

Max POV  
Pensé que seria lo mejor, una manera de crecer; además el campeonato lo requería, quería ver que podía hacer con mi propia fuerza, como coincidencia mi madre me envió una carta... me iré sin decirle siquiera lo que siento por el... tal vez si luchamos se de cuenta.

Takao POV  
Nunca lo entenderé... porque demonios tenia que tomar esa decisión... los Bladebrakers como tal destruidos por sus ganas de ganar, debería entenderlos pero... Max, realmente quería hacer pareja contigo, porque además de mi amigo...

_Las palabras para decir_  
_Que camino tomar_  
_Y encontrar la manera de volver a tu corazón_  
_Que puedo hacer_  
_Para alcanzarte_  
_Y encontrar el camino de vuelta a tu corazón._

Max POV  
¿Que demonios hago aquí? tengo todo empacado, mañana parto a Estados Unidos; mañana ya será muy tarde. Miro con nostalgia tu casa, la luz encendida de tu cuarto, suspiro arrepentido de tomar el camino que me llevaría a ti, decirte lo que siento... ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Takao POV  
Que complicado... gracias a Dios Daichi no esta aquí para molestarme y en mi propia habitación miro la nada... ni siquiera he cerrado la ventana o las cortinas, miro hacia afuera viendo una cabellera rubia caminar alejándose me hizo saltar el corazón y sin pensarlo dos veces salte por mi ventana... siempre lo hice cuando niño, esta es mi ultima oportunidad.

_No se como me volví loco_  
_Quiero hacer las cosas bien desde ahora_  
_Por que mi amor es enorme_  
_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_  
_Déjame probarte que mi amor es real_  
_Y que sientas lo mismo que yo_  
_Esta es mi promesa para el mundo_  
_Solo si me lo pidieras. _

Max POV  
Quiero correr pero una voz detrás mío hace que mi cuerpo quede estático... Ta... Kao... me debió ver, ¿Pero como llego tan rápido?

Takao POV  
¡Uf! Por fin... nunca había bajado tan rápido pero en fin... ahora es el tiempo.

_Dame una oportunidad de amarte_  
_Por que no hay nadie en este mundo que te ame como yo. _

Normal POV  
Ambos chicos mirándose fijamente, para Takao es la oportunidad de dejar todo claro quizás no conseguiría cancelar el viaje de Max pero...

¿A que venias, Max?

-Nervioso- Yo... ¿A que mas? pensaba despedirme de tu abuelo

Mentiroso -Takao se le acerca-

¿Ah? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

¿Y por que no entraste?

No quería verte -Max mira al suelo-

Así que después de tanto tiempo... eso es lo que sientes por mi

-Contiene las lagrimas- ¿Sentir por ti?... yo... tu que sabes lo que siento por ti.. ¿CUANDO HAS PENSADO EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS? -Max lo mira con rabia y lagrimas en los ojos-

-Takao lo toma de los hombros- ¡SIEMPRE! TU ERES QUIEN NO PENSO EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS CUANDO DECIDISTE IRTE

No podía seguir a tu sombra... quiero ver cuan lejos puedo llegar sin ti... pero

¿Por qué?

Tengo que luchar con ese estúpido amor que siento desde que te conocí... luchas.. por no besarte en este mismo momento.

Sin mas el moreno cerro el espacio entre ellos besándolo, pasa su mano por la nuca del rubio para sostenerlo y profundizar la confesión de sus propios sentimientos ante un Max que no paraba de llorar mientras respondía al beso abrazando a Takao por el cuello.

_Quiero retroceder el tiempo_  
_Para hacerte mío_  
_Y encontrar el camino a tu corazón_  
_Si tengo que arrodillarme_  
_Y suplicar_  
_Para reencontrar el camino a tu corazón. _

Max POV  
Un suspiro tras otro, miro por la ventana del avión que me lleva a mi nuevo lugar de entrenamiento y a mi nuevo hogar, porque no lo dije antes... si tan solo hubiésemos dicho lo que sentíamos, podría haberme llevado algo mas que besos como recuerdo... algún día.

Takao POV  
No quise ir al aeropuerto a despedirte... después de aquel beso no sabia si podría controlarme de hacerte mío en pleno aeropuerto pero se que volveremos a vernos... volveremos a...

Owari.


End file.
